Flotsam & Jetsam
by seraph86
Summary: Jahrzehnte vor dem Geschehen im Buch bricht die Seuche auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff aus. Zwei Jugendliche retten sich rechtzeitig auf ein kleines Rettungsboot... Bitte in Kommentare schreiben, ob ich die übrigen Kurzgeschichten auch übersetzen soll!
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Die folgende Geschichte stammt nicht von mir, sondern ist eine freie Übersetzung von Carrie Ryans gleichnamiger Kurzgeschichte. Damit gehören ihr alle Rechte.

**A/N:** Dies ist nur der erste Abschnitt der Kurzgeschichte. Den Rest möchte ich auch gerne noch übersetzen - sowie die übrigen Kurzgeschichten aus dem The-Forest-Universum, falls Interesse besteht. Ich persönlich finde die drei, die ich schon gelesen habe (es gibt bisher vier) total super, auch wenn sich zwei von ihnen etwas ähneln. Wenn irgendjemand also das hier lesen sollte; hinterlasst mir einen kurzen Kommentar, dass ihr das lesen wollt, dann wäre ich glücklich :-)

Stört euch nicht an gelegentlichen Schönheits- bzw. Sprachfehlern. Mit den Beschreibungen des Bootes habe ich mein Bestes gegeben. Falls sie keinen Sinn machen, einfach ignorieren.

* * *

><p><strong>Flotsam &amp; Jetsam<strong>

"Wasser, Wasser überall, und –"

"Verdammt noch mal, Jeremy! Wenn du das noch ein Mal sagst ..." Erst als ich seinen niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sehe, schlucke ich den Rest von dem, was ich sagen wollte. Aber die unausgesprochenen Worte kreisen in meinem Kopf, die Wut sticht direkt unter meiner Hautoberfläche. Ehrlich, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als über das winzige Floß hinüberzureichen und seine Kehle mit meinen bloßen Fingern aufzureißen.

Ich schließe meine Augen, versuche langsam und tief einzuatmen. Ich fühle ihn sich bewegen, fühle die Kräuselung und Neigung des Gummis unter uns, die mich ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Um dem Drang, ihn zu treten, zu widerstehen, ziehe ich die Beine an meine Brust und lege meine Stirn auf die Knie.

"Sorry, Mann", sagt er, seine Stimme ein kleines, halblautes Quietschen.

Ich drücke mein Gesicht fester gegen meine Kniescheiben, grabe die Stoppeln meines unrasierten Kinns in meine Haut. Versuche damit, alle meine Schmerzen in einem einzigen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Versuche, meine Frustration auszulöschen. Wellen senken und überschlagen sich unter uns, neigen uns der Sonne zu und dann wieder weg, das Wasser rund um unsere winzige achteckige Gummiinsel tuschelnd.

Das Kreuzfahrtschiff ragt noch wie eine Ruine am Horizont und egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe, ich kann meine Augen nicht davon losreißen. Leuchtend orange Flecken schweben um es her wie Sandflöhe – andere Rettungsboote voll mit anderen potentiellen Überlebenden. Ich fange an, den Nylon-Baldachin zu entrollen, befestige ihn an den Floßwänden und ziehe ihn über die aufgeblasene Querstange, die über die Mitte des Floßes gespannt ist, als Jeremy mich erschrocken anschaut.

"Wir konnten wieder zurückkehren.", sagt er, zögernd, "Wir könnten versuchen, näher zu kommen. Nur um zu schauen. "

Ich höre auf, mit dem Baldachin zu kämpfen und schließe meine Augen wieder fest, mich abermals über meine Knie beugend. "Nein.", sage ich ihm und meine Stimme hallt zwischen meinen Beinen wider.

Er seufzt und taucht seine Hand über den Rand des Floßes. Ich höre das Salzwasser tropfen, als es von seinen Fingern rinnt. Ich sollte ihm sagen, dass er aufhören solle, ihm sagen, dass das Salz nicht gut für ihn ist.

Aber wir beide wissen, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Soweit man den Berichten Glauben schenkt, bereits in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr.


	2. Kapitel 2

Jeremy hat Alpträume. Nicht, dass ich keine hätte, aber Jeremys sind schlimm – schlimmer als schlimm: entsetzlich. Die ersten beiden Tage auf der Rettungsinsel schläft keiner von uns. Stattdessen sitzen wir hier, die Augen auf das gigantische Kreuzfahrtschiff gerichtet, während wir immer weiter davon wegtreiben.

In der zweiten Nacht schläft er endlich ein. Ich starre immer noch auf das Schiff, überrascht davon, wie hell und schillernd es ist - dass es genau wie in all der Werbung aussieht, wie es die Nacht erhellt. Ich habe sogar angefangen zu denken, dass es vielleicht dumm von uns gewesen ist, das Schiff so hastig und zu verlassen, dass wir vielleicht näher heranschwimmen sollten um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwie in der Lage waren, die Infektion einzudämmen.

In dem Moment fängt Jeremy an zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. Das kleine Floß bäumt sich dadurch auf und senkt sich, an einer der Seiten kommt eine Welle heran und lässt Wasser hineinschwappen. Ich springe auf ihn, halte ihn nach unten und er schlägt nach mir, bevor ich es schaffe, seine Hände festzuhalten.

Er wacht auf, ich auf ihm sitzend und schwer keuchend, mein Herz laut wie Schüsse in meinen Ohren. Er weiß nicht, dass er Alpträume hatte und runzelt die Stirn, sein Gesicht blutleer.

"Weg von mir", sagt er und dreht sich zur Seite. Ich lasse seine Hände los und krabble zurück auf die andere Seite des Floßes. Er schaut mich an, als wäre ich ein Monster, und ich fühle mich unbehaglich und merkwürdig.

"Du hast geschrien.", sage ich ihm, aber er grunzt und schaut mich nicht an. Er starrt auf das Schiff und sieht die Lichter funkeln, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich ziehe meine Beine an die Brust und schmiege mich in eine der Ecken, sodass ich sicher bin, dass die restliche Nacht kein Teil von mir einen Teil von ihm berührt.

* * *

><p>Am vierten Tag quillt Rauch aus dem Schiff. Es war trocken, die Sonne brennt und es ist schwül unter dem durchhängenden Dach. Ich denke darüber nach, den Schweiß von meinen Armen abzulecken, aber er ist voller Salz - genauso nutzlos wie das Wasser um uns herum.<p>

"Denkst du, Nancy und die anderen sind immer noch dort?", fragt Jeremy. Er sitzt gegen die einzige Öffnung gepresst und sperrt dadurch die frische Luft aus. Ich stupse ihn mit dem Fuß an und er rutscht etwas weg. Ich frage mich wie zur Hölle acht Personen auf diesem winzigen Ding überleben sollen, wie sie sich jemals gegenseitig ausstehen könnten.

Acht Versorgungsbeutel sind im Kreis im Inneren des achteckigen Floßes befestigt, einer pro potenziellem Überlebenden, und ich gebe jedem einen Namen. Ein Freund, der auf dem Schiff mit mir war, den ich zurückgelassen habe: Francis, Omar, Leroy, Margaret, Nancy, Micah und Tamara. Ich weiß, dass ich Jeremy außen vor lasse, aber das ist mir egal. Ich hätte gar nicht erst mit ihm auf dieser dummen Rettungsinsel enden dürfen. Er hätte nicht einmal auf die verdammte Kreuzfahrt mitkommen sollen und wäre nicht hier, wenn Nancy und ihr weiches Herz nicht wären und ihre Unfähigkeit, nein zu Losern zu sagen.

Jeremy dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an. "Sollen wir sie suchen? Vielleicht schwimmen wir ein wenig näher, um zu sehen, ob sie auf den anderen Flößen sind?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf, grabe meine Finger in meine Arme, bis ich den Muskel einklemme. Ich sollte Jeremy sagen, dass ich sie schon gesehen hatte. Die Nacht, in dem wir vom sinkenden Schiff sprangen, sah ich sie rennen, sah das Blut und die Bisse, sah den Ausdruck auf Francis' Gesicht.

Zur Hölle mit Francis, denke ich. Natürlich war er erste, der gebissen wurde.

* * *

><p>Jeremy trägt eine Brille und die Linsen sind mit Salz verkrustet. Alles ist so damit überlagert, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr sauber bekommt und so macht er sich die Mühe auch nicht. Er starrt nur alles durch den weißen Dunst an.<p>

Ich hasse es, ihn so zu sehen. Es lässt ihn aussehen, als wäre er bereits verschwunden. Als wäre er schon einer von ihnen.

* * *

><p>Er denkt, dass ich das mit seinem Biss nicht weiß. Seine Hand gleitet ständig über die Stelle, drückt gegen sie, die Umrisse unter seinem Hemd nachfahrend. Ich tue so, als würde ich es nicht merken, aber er ist nicht gerade geschickt darin, es zu verbergen. Wenn ich den wunden roten Ring der Bisswunde an seinen Rippen in der ersten Nacht, in der ich mit ihm während seiner Alpträume kämpfte, nicht gesehen hätte, hätte ich es schließlich doch herausgefunden.<p>

Ich meine, Scheiße, es geht jeden Tag auf die vierzig Grad zu und obwohl wir unter dem Vordach der Rettungsinsel kauern, ist es im Schatten nicht kühler. Ich warf mein Hemd am ersten Tag weg, aber Jeremy hat seins noch an und egal wie unselbstbewusst und dürr er sein mag: wenn die Temperatur über vierzig Grad steigt und du mit einem Mann mitten im verdammten Ozean gestrandet bist, während die Welt auseinander fällt, verlieren Dinge wie Sittsamkeit an Bedeutung.

Wenn ich ihn beobachten kann, wie er ins Wasser gleitet, um ein Ei zu legen, kann ich mit seinen blassen dünnen Muskeln und einer Brust wie der einer gerupften Pute auch umgehen. Ich mag nicht der Intelligenteste sein, aber ich hätte herausgefunden, dass er unter dem Hemd etwas zu verbergen hat.

"Wie lange denkst du dauert es, bis sie sich wandeln, nachdem sie gebissen wurden?" Frage ich ihn. Ich weiß ich bin ein Arschloch, aber mir ist langweilig und ich frage mich, wie lange ich ihn anstacheln und stoßen kann, bevor er die Wahrheit gesteht. Außerdem ist er schlauer als ich. Jeremy ist derjenige, der zuerst geschlussfolgert hat, dass wir das Schiff verlassen müssen, obwohl keine offizielle Evakuierung ausgerufen wurde. Er war derjenige, der sich mit dem aktuellen Geschehen auf dem Laufenden gehalten hat, als wir anderen unsere gefälschten Ausweise an der Bar ausprobierten und so taten, als würde alles wieder in Ordnung werden.

Er schluckt, der scharfe Dolch eines Adamsapfels fährt an seiner Kehle entlang. "Hängt davon ab, wie schlimm der Biss war", sagt er und kneift das Netz aus Haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Ich starre ihn an und will ihn dazu bringen, den Mut aufzubringen, es mir bereitwillig zu sagen, aber er bewegt sich nur und starrt zurück auf das Boot. "Vielleicht sollten wir näher ran.", sagt er. "Nur für den Fall, dass jemand unsere Hilfe braucht."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein", sage ich ihm. "Zu riskant."


End file.
